The true ending: Zutara
by ZutaraLover53
Summary: This is how I believe the Avatar the Last Airbender Series ended in my wildest dreams. This is only my opinion, as I discount the Korra series progression (with Katara and Aang and Tenzin, etc.) This isn't canon, nor do I own Avatar the Last Airbender. But I thought this was a more befitting ending than the one they gave, so here you go all Zutara fans!


**HOW AVATAR CONTINUED AFTER THE ENDING (in my head):**

_(btw Korra sequel with Tenzin etc, doesn't exist in this story sorry!)_

**Background information: Mai was too heartless and out of hand; so Zuko broke it off with her. Aang was too childish so Katara broke it off with him; and found her identity in solitude. They both knew they wanted each other. They couldn't deny what had happened all along.**

Katara was in her home tribe, living by herself. It'd been a while since she'd been on her own. She'd filled her days teaching a new generation of water bending, and in the evening, enjoying her solitude. While it felt good not to be associated with the Avatar anymore, and to have her own life, she could not deny the fact she missed Zuko so much. He was so mature and realistic. Not to mention badass and hot. He had learned dignity, respect, honor, and goodness. He was the kind of person she knew would always have her back, the kind of guy who would gladly go through anything for her. He had proven that and bore the scars of it - the burn mark on his chest he had acquired for her. She really missed him...

Katara gazed out her foggy window to realize it had begun to snow. Soft flakes of white fell from the sky silently, and she watched them in sorrowful contentment. After all, the Prince had married, Mai, the girl from his childhood. She did not resent either for it, however she could not understand. They just didn't seem right for each other. They were too similar to function. But she wished them well, for Zuko's sake. If only...

The seal penguin soup she had been boiling boiled over, interrupting her from her thoughts and plunging her back into reality. She rushed to remove it from the stove, water bending the mess away into the sink. She turned the fire down, and was left to her thoughts again.

She was very happy that she had found herself. She no longer needed anyone; she was a strong, independent woman capable of existing alone. The gang had gone their separate ways for now, restoring what needed to be restored. She was glad she ended up in her icy home, building a new generation and revitalizing the Southern Water Tribe. She wondered how Sokka was doing, with Suki on their island, how Toph was doing, rebuilding the Earth Kingdom, how Aang was doing. She felt slightly guilty for ending things between them so suddenly, but she could no longer take being snatched around so often. She felt more like a trophy with him than a girlfriend, more of a toy that a child is proud of than a human being. And finally, she wondered how Zuko was doing, happily married, not thinking about her anymore...

The snow outside her igloo shifted, she felt it as only a water bender does. She heard the familiar voice of one of her water bending students.

"Here it is!" the small girl squeaked proudly.

"Thank you," a familiar voice replied, and she heard the child skip away happily.

Footsteps approached her front door. She thought it might be awkward if the students parents came to say hello and she was gazing straight through the door at them, so she turned around and pretended to be busy cooking.

"Katara?" the familiar voice rasped once more.

"Hm?" she turned around, smiling, but froze and blinked. It was the last person she expected to see.

Standing in her doorway with a thick black Fire-nation trench coat stood -

Zuko.

"Uh...um...oh! Zuko! I didn't expect to see you here today! It's good to see you!" she smiled. She refrained from hugging him just in case it wasn't the right thing to do. They were friends, after all, right? She could say these things to the married man...right?

"Yeah..." Zuko shrugged, smiling in return. His eyes were amber like the sun, his complexion so pale and flawless. The way he smiled made her heart melt.

"You're a long way from home," Katara caught herself oogling, so continued to talk, "What brings you down to the bottom of the world?"

Zuko pulled out a chair from her table and sat down, fire bending a small wisp in his hands to warm his face. The light illuminated his face, glowing off him in a way that only made him hotter.

"I just wanted to catch up," Zuko's eyes caught hers, "It's been a while, you know? Last time I saw you was after you saved my life and I became Fire lord. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive to be Fire lord, you know."

Katara smiled softly at him. "How's the scar?"

"Much better. I'm not in any pain anymore."

"I'm so glad!"

There was an awkward silence as the sound of the ice shifting made Zuko flinch.

"Been a while since you've been here, last time you were here you were surrounded by your soldiers looking for Aang!"

They shared an awkward laugh, only because it was true. Zuko cleared his throat.

"How are you and Aang?"

The question kind of came out of the oblivion. Katara was slightly surprised he would ask, but she didn't mind answering him honestly.

"I broke it off with him," she nodded.

"Really? Why?"

"We weren't right for each other...he was childish, and immature, and treated me more like an object...you know?"

Zuko nodded understandingly. "I did see that..."

"Yeah," Katara winced, "Wasn't pretty..."

"But you're okay? I mean, here, alone?" Zuko continued.

"Yeah!" Katara replied easily, grinning, "It's my home, and my water bending students are so cute. It really makes me feel fulfilled." She wasn't about to bring up the fact that she missed him so much and thought about him everyday. That was her little secret.

Zuko nodded, but for some reason, didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as she.

"You've really matured," he finally looked up to face her, beaming.

"Aw, well, thank you!" Katara replied, "It has been a few years, you know. It's so embarrassing, looking back at all the stupid stuff I did, like standing behind you when you were battling Agni Kai with Azula...," her voice trailed off.

"Hey, I asked you to be there, don't beat yourself up."

She nodded, "Okay..."

Another silence. Katara thought she should turn the tables now. Her time for questions.

"How are you and Mai?" she asked in a friendly, curious tone.

Zuko paused, looking out the window toward the icy sea.

" I broke it off with her too, much before the wedding. I never married her."

Shock ran up Katara's spine so quickly she almost shivered. "What?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Katara, I didn't love her. I thought I did, I honestly thought I did. But as time passed it just became more and more apparent that we weren't right for each other, either. She had no compassion, she seemed almost heartless to me. I was just her prize, her object too. "

Katara was flabbergasted. She didn't know she had it in common with Zuko, too.

"I realized I didn't love her just three days into our newfound relationship. I had loved her previously in a time when she was all I had, when my father banished me and I had nothing to live for. But she only loved me for my status. It became clearer and clearer as time progressed. The way she addressed me, treated me, and treated my people appalled me. She had no desire for peace, or restoring justice to our war torn world, just a comfortable life...I broke it off with her within a week."

Katara couldn't believe that she hadn't spoken to him in a year, not even knowing he had never married!

He paused. He seemed to be considering something very bold; her blood bending senses told her that his hands were cold. His heartbeats raced.

"And then I realized, my heart belonged to someone else..."

Zuko stood up, the chair sliding behind him. He stood uncomfortably close to her, his eyes appearing more concerned and sincere than she had ever seen them except when he had apologized to Iroh.

"Katara I didn't want to tell you because I thought you were still in love with Aang, I thought it would ruin our friendship forever. But I just can't keep myself from you any longer...Katara - I love you."

Katara felt her own heart racing now. Her hands were as icy as the walls of her house. Time seemed to freeze for her as she gazed into the eyes of the fire bender in front of her; his arm extended up to the walls of her house, he was leaning closely into her. His visage looked so earnest and sorrowful. The way he was standing in front of her, she could hardly resist him. And now she couldn't believe her ears...he...loved her?

He suddenly looked away, seemingly ashamed. "I know it's probably ridiculous. I've been bad at being good. I've hurt you so many times. But you just make me better and better...without even trying..."

Katara was still speechless.

"I understand if you're angry...," Zuko continued, "I just thought you should know, even if you don't feel the same about me." He pulled his arm away from her and turned to walk out the door, mumbling, "I'll just be leaving now..."

"No, Zuko, wait!" Katara cried, reality catching up with her. She chased after his darkened figure.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have sprung on you this fast, I just - ,"

She interrupted him by grabbing his coat and pulling him close into her and pressing her lips against his.

He tensed up in her grasp, then relaxed as Katara slowly and then passionately kissed him. He grabbed her tightly in his muscular arms and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around him. They fit perfectly together, she was in heaven to be this close to the fire bender she loved, to share his warmth, to feel his touch. She slid her hands down the back of his robe until they touched his hot - as a fire bender's skin always is - skin. She then gently pulled out of their passionate kiss, to press her cheek into his so that he could hear her whisper in his ear.

"I love you too Zuko. I've always loved you."


End file.
